F'd Up and Happy
by YouKnowItsWorthIt
Summary: Facing the challenges in order to realize your dreams; a Cappie story.


Welcome...

--

You ever have that feeling where you know that something amazing is going to happen; something so huge that it'll change the world? I have. I felt it the first time I picked up a guitar; the first time I wrote a set of lyrics down, the first time the words came out of my mouth. It's why I decided to become a musician; I wanted to change the world with my words. I have this gut feeling that it's what I'm destined to do. I guess that's why I found myself in LA. I had that feeling again; that earth shattering, life altering feeling that sent me in the direction of my dreams. I know, I know, cliché right? Aspiring musician risking everything to move to LA and probably getting a job as a waiter, but this is my journey; it's where I'm meant to be, I just know it.

I've been in LA for two weeks now and I've yet to find that change. I've yet to happen upon that moment of clarity. Nothing has really happened since I've been here. I don't have a place to live. I don't know anyone here. I'm running out of money and none of that discourages me. None of it makes me want to pack up and head back to the safety of my parent's house. My dreams are too blaringly obvious to avoid.

I'm at Starbucks again. It's the third time today and fourth day this week. I don't know why but I keep getting drawn back to this place. I just kind of feel safe here. It's so quiet and peaceful and ever since I was a kid the smell of coffee could always soothe me. Plus it helps me think. I've been thinking a lot lately. I need to find a place to live. But for me to do that, I need to get a job. The job is necessary. I can't exactly live on a hundred bucks for the rest of my life, it's barely going to last me for the next week. Rusty's working again today. He's a cool guy, a little quirky, but in a good way. He's pretty much the most genuine person I've met since I've been here. Actually he is the most genuine person I've met. I didn't think anywhere could be filled with so many fake people, but apparently Los Angeles has the monopoly on that product.

"Hey Rusty,"

"Hey Cappie, what can I get for you today?"

"You know? I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for. Surprise me."

"Okay. Why don't you take a seat and I'll call you over when it's done."

"Thanks."

I people watch. When I'm in here and find a moment away from the lingering thoughts of doubt that weasel their way into my head, I watch the people around me. Most of them come on their own, books in hand, ready for the seclusion from the noise of the world. Others come in pairs enjoying easy conversations over their cups of liquid bliss. I give them a life; a purpose that is unknown. I imagine business men and women, mothers, fathers, children. I allow myself to answer the questions of their lives, making them more exciting and even more boring than they might otherwise be. It's the way I pass the time. I've never really had nothing to do before. When I was at home I had school, my friends, and the girl. Now all I have is time. Time and an over-packed Nissan Xterra parked outside, waiting for me to make a change.

"So what'd you think?"

"Honestly? You didn't disappoint," He made me a Strawberry's and Crème Frappacino. I never realized this before, but I've never had a drink here that wasn't caffeine infested. It was actually a nice change of pace.

"I'm glad you think so. I figured I'd give you a sugar coma."

"Well you succeeded."

"Good…You mind if I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why are you always here? I mean, I think you're in here more than I am and I work here."

I can't help it when I start laughing. The man's got a point. "I don't know. I guess its cause I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Come on. Everyone has a place to go. What about you're family?"

"They're back in New Jersey where I left them. I'm kind of out here on my own."

"Really? Where are you staying?"

"For now, in my car but I'm hoping that'll change soon."

"You're living in your car?"

"Yeah I am…um…kind of the perks of unemployment."

He just turned around and walked away from my table. I have to admit that was a little weird. Rusty didn't seem the type to simply walk away from a situation. I thought he'd challenge it head on. Maybe I was making assumptions too early. That idea was wiped out of my mind when Rusty appeared two minutes later carrying an apron.

"Here, the pays not much but it'll get you by for the most part. And if you need a place to live that isn't also mobile, I'm looking for a roommate and my apartment's pretty nice, rents not too bad."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm offering you a job and a place to stay."

"Why? You've known me for like two weeks. Why are you going out of your way to help a complete stranger?"

"It's just the kind of person I am. Look, I moved out here a couple of years ago and it was hard. I didn't have anything and if it hadn't been for my sister Casey, I would've been completely alone. My first year here really sucked. I struggled a lot. I did things I wasn't exactly proud of and I let myself be altered. If I hadn't made a drastic change in my life, I wouldn't be here right now. All I'm saying is that if I had had someone to help me out certain aspects of my life would be different, better even. I guess I'm giving you the chance I never got."

"Thanks. I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just show up for work at eight tomorrow morning and you can start to move in after your shift."

I'm completely blown away. I can't believe that happened. Just an hour ago I had nothing. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration but it's true. I had nothing that held me to this city. I had; no job, no place to live, and no one here to care. Now, that's all changed. I have a reason to be rooted here. I have a purpose other than my music. I have a stepping stone for my journey towards success. I have Rusty.

--

MAK, is a name collaboration between myself and my friend Melissa. This is the first time that we've ever written a story together, we really hope you like it. We will be taking turns writing the different chapters. I'm Katiana and this one is mine. Mel you're up.


End file.
